


It's Good To See You

by LuckyDarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mushy boyfriends, Sheith Spring Flower Exchange, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDarling/pseuds/LuckyDarling
Summary: Keith's excited to get back to Shiro and spend some quality time with him.





	It's Good To See You

**Author's Note:**

> I had the perfect name for this fic but I forgot it. This fic is for Oppii for the sheith flower exchange, I hope you like it! You said that you'd like something with BOM Keith so I went with that plus the flowers Lily Of the valley plus white clover. I tried to make the timeframe kinda ambiguous so I didn't mention any major events. I was originally going to end it differently but decided that I wanted to do a mushier ending so it ended up being a little shorter than anticipated. I hope that's still okay.

Keith was practically vibrating in his seat with how much energy he had. In only a few moments, he’d be out of this pod and in Shiro’s arms. It’d been weeks since he’d last had anything remotely resembling a break long enough for him to get away-- he’d chosen to save it up instead of using them for little calls here and there. God, it’d been so awful not even being able to hear his voice but he’d held out.  
He reached forward and flicked off the autopilot and sent out a signal to the planet. Unfortunately the small pod was not the Altean one he has previously usted and as such had no communication device since it’d been modified for stealth with only a signal for allies to identify them by. He’d secretly been angry when he’d heard from Kolivan how he wouldn’t be able to use the Altean pod--too obvious, he’d said, it would draw too much attention-- but there’d been nothing he could do about it at the time. Maybe now that he was back, he could get Pidge or Hunk to take a look and see what the could do. He didn’t like the idea of being cut off from everyone when he was traveling back and forth from the BOM and the Castle ship. What if something happened to him? There’d be no way for anyone to know.  
He couldn’t do that to Shiro. He wouldn’t.

Keith was a lot of things but he wasn’t that cruel.

As he descended into the atmosphere, he let a small smile grace his lips. He couldn’t wait to see Shiro. There was one thing in particular he really wanted to do and he’d need the holo room for that. Hopefully he could get it all set up without Shiro noticing. He’d be hard pressed to separate himself from his boyfriend for very long. Shiro always somehow knew when Keith was planning something and could make things difficult for Keith if he felt like being uncooperative. It’s a good thing that this wasn’t some risky move on a mission but instead just a surprise event he had planned for the two of them.  
He closed his eyes briefly, picturing Shiro grinning down at him before-- something rocked the pod and Keith looked at the monitor in annoyance. There didn’t appear to be anything in the space around him that could have caused that. He ran a quick systems check before giving up. He still couldn’t quite read everything yet even though he was learning. He’d just have to have Pidge check that out too. Maybe it’d delay his return a few days and he could spend said days lazing about in Shiro’s bed.

Before he knew it, he was landing on one of the many landing pads, near where the castle was. He’d move it to the ship’s docking bay soon enough but for now, he wasn’t worried. He was out of his seat before the ship even had time to settle and power off. Making the mask was off and the hood down, he ran out and sucked in a breath of fresh air. His first in a while--he’d gotten used to the stale recycled stuff all ships had.

“Keith!” A familiar warm voice called out somewhere to Keith’s left. “You’re so impatient, you couldn’t have--oof.”

Keith closed the distance and launched himself into a hug. Burying his nose into the crook of Shiro’s shoulder, he murmured. “It’s good to see you.”

Strong arms wrapped around his waist. “Yeah, it’s good to see you too, love.”

“I’ve missed hearing the sound of your voice.” Keith was getting sappy but right now he couldn’t care less. As long as he doesn’t cry, he’s good with being a little bit vulnerable in front of the man he loves.

“Oh, just that?” Shiro muses.

“Just that, hey!” Keith flinches at the tickling and tries to worm his way out of Shiro’s grasp but he keeps the other arm wrapped firmly in place. “Cut that out! Okay, okay; maybe I missed the rest of you too.

“Don’t sound so enthused.” Shiro kissed his cheek, grinning.

“Oh, that reminds me.” Keith pulled his face back enough to look at Shiro’s dark grey eyes. “I need Pidge to check things out on there. Something made it jerk when I was entering the atmosphere and there’s no communications system so I’d like to get that fixed too.”

Shiro nodded. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious, but we can never be too careful.” He shifted himself so that he could wrap his flesh arm around Keith’s shoulder. “C’mon I got Hunk to make some milkshakes for us.”

Keith hummed and pressed himself as close as he could to Shiro’s side as they made their way inside the castle. Keith’s mind briefly flashed to flowers tattooed up along Shiro’s left side and bit the inside of his cheek. Shiro had gotten the clover and lily of the valley tattooed right before he’d left for Kerberos to make Keith feel better about their connection. It was a promise that he would return to Keith safe and sound and that when he couldn’t be at his side he would think of him often. Keigh would have gotten a matching one too but he hadn’t been 18 just yet.

“You know, maybe if we ever get back to earth I’ll finally get that matching tattoo.” Keith mused.

Shiro shot him a funny look before nodding. “I can’t believe you still haven’t let that one go.”

Keith scowled. “Why, do you mind?”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just can't picture you with such a visible manifestation of what a softy you are.”

“I am not a softy!” Keith shoved him indignantly but smiling nonetheless. “Lots of tough guys have tattoos and besides… It’s something that I could never lose. It would be with me for the rest of my days.” He muttered the last part, kind of embarrassed.

“Aww, Keith, that’s so sweet!” Shiro cooed, garnering a groan from Keith. Shiro chuckled and planted a kiss on Keith’s temple before murmuring. “I think that’s a great idea. I love you so much.”

Keith’s face reddened. “I love you too you big jerk. Now come on, I want that milk shake!” He strode forwards in an attempt to hide how how giddy but embarrassed he was.

It was good to be home, even if only for a little while.


End file.
